Good morning Peach Creek
by Invaderalexkagamine
Summary: This is an AU between Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy mixed in with Steven Universe, Invader Zim, ETC. WE OWN NOTHING. Marie and Double has finally graduated from high school and they are going to go to college but they go on random insane adventures mixed in their daily lives and romance. Marie develops feelings for Nazz so join them on their neverending insane adventures!
1. Chapter 1: Graduation party

Good morning Peach Creek Chapter 1

 **Hi this is InvaderAlexkagamine and I am working with ZoomZamZim on this story! This is basically Marie and Double Dee's adventures and no they are not dating Double Dee is interested in someone else and Marie likes girls in this AU story thing ALSO WE OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY AND SORRY IF IT IS SHORT IN THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER.**

It was the last day of school at Peach Creek high school, Marie and Double Dee has finally graduated and going to college as soon as everyone ran out of the school and going to Eddy's house for the party.

"Double Dee can you believe we are finally free?!"

Marie exclaims while hopping inside Double Dee's car.

"Marie you keep on playing hooky all through out the school years, you are always free!"

Double Dee starts up the car and starts heading down to Eddy's house.

"Yeah but I was still in the building."

"Yeah but you were in the janitors either smoking a banana peel or just writing music."

Marie smirks and nods while saying.

"Heck yeah."

"Wait a minute don't YOU have a car?"

Double Dee questions her as Marie pops her head out of the window.

"I used to!"

"What happened?!"

"Ummm principal took it away."

"He doesn't have the right to do that!"

"Yeah he does."

"How?"

"Because it was his car."

Double Dee face palms and shakes his head and asks her.

"O.k what are the rules of going to a party?"

"Get hammered and go ask my crush out oh and play Smurf tapes."

Marie gets out her apple and eats it.

"O.k one: No and Two: Who is your crush and THREE: Why Smurfs?"

Marie looks at him and has a devilish smirk.

"Because they are-"

Before she finish her sentence they crashed the car into Eddy's house from the roof and everyone looks at them while Double Dee's face was so red from embarrassment.

"Hi guys!"

Marie yells out.

"Liked our entrance?!"

"Owww..."

Double Dee looks down to see who they hit and he saw Mr. Bear getting crushed by the front of the car.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Mr. Bear! Oh dear!"

He jumps out and tries to get him out and Mr. Bear exclaims.

"Sonny I'm ok just tell my gummy bears I said that I love them."

Everyone was still looking at them and went back to talking to one another and Marie jumps out of the car and Kevin bumps into her.

"Hey watch it loser!"

He yells out at her.

"Tell that to your face dumbass!"

Kevin growls and walks away to Nazz and hands Nazz a cup of punch and Marie rolls her eyes and goes to get a can of beer.

Eddy stands up on a table with a mic and has a can of beer in his hand and starts his speech.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman for coming to my graduation party!"

Everyone raises their drinks up and starting too cheer and clap.

"We all have finally got out of school and began to start a new adventure such as me making a buisness in scamming and such."

"WHAT?!"

Everyone yells out.

"Nothing guys!"

He yells back at them.

"All I want to say is that thank you to my two best friends Ed and Double Dee!"

Double Dee smiles and Big Ed had a chicken on his head and stucks his tongue out and gives out a thumbs up.

"Oh! Also I almost forgot Nazz you are still looking good!"

Nazz's face turns bright red and she makes a glare at him and Kevin puts his arm around her and she moves his arm off of her and walks away.

"Hey Eddy don't forget about Marie!"

Double Dee yells out.

"Oh yeah and let's not forget about the Kanker girl Marie."

Everyone started booing and Marie yells out.

"Yo just because I'm not as great as you all are doesn't mean I'm not fun!"

"You did explode the art room with paint bombs and graffiti everyones lockers."

Everyone yells out.

"Oh yeah true."

She smiles bright and Kevin walks by her and yells out.

"Yeah but she was nice to some of us!"

"Aww thanks Kevin you know to be honest I thought you were just an asshole who doesn't care anyone but yourself and Nazz so that really means alo-"

"But she was only nice to us when we are all in misery!"

He spills his punch on Marie's black shirt and she looks at him while Kevin was laughing at her and she punches him in the face and everyone started to laugh and she takes the mic and starts to yell out.

"What's up peach creekers!? I'm gonna rock your world by saying this. I am myself and we are all people and you should be yourselves and be happy!"

Everyone starts agree and Eddy takes the mic back and says.

"Let's just get back to the party everyone!"

He puts the mic away and Double Dee asks Marie while handing her a towel.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I am fine just that douchebag Kevin is just ruining my life more and more! I am trying to change from my asshole life."

He nods and Nazz walks up to her and asks her.

"Hey dude you ok?"

Marie looks up at Nazz and nods slowly.

"Yeah I am fine."

"Hey lemme help."

She gets out a special detergent and cleans the punch right off and cleans Marie's hands.

"There we go! Now you are better!"

Marie's face was dark red and looks at her.

"Yeah umm thanks."

"No prob dude! Hey I'm sorry about Kevin."

"It's ok."

"Well talk to you later!"

Nazz walks off to the dancefloor and starts to dance and Double Dee creeps up to her.

"Ooooh. Youuu liiike Naaazz."

"NO I DON'T DOUBLE DWEEB!"

"Yes you do Marie don't lie."

"I'm not!"

"You are."

Marie pours the entire fruit punch on him and drinks all of the beer and gets drunk and yells out.

"HEY WHERE IS MY TOFU?!"

"Ah, man this was my favorite shirt! Wait Marie have a Snickers you are not yourself when you are hungy!"

"MAN FUCK THE SNICKERS!"

Marie began to dance around and rolling around and begins to sing karaoke while Double Dee was embarrassed and he was trying to make her stop. 3 hours has passed and everyone was going home and Kevin begins to walk to his motorcycle.

"Yo Nazz babe you coming?"

"Yes Kevin I'm coming but I want to say bye to a couple of people."

Nazz walks to Double Dee and hands him a note with her number on it.

"Give it to Marie please?"

"Oh it looks like you got my text."

"Yes Double Dee and I want to help."

He smiles and Nazz hugs him and walks over to Marie while she was having a hangover and sits next to her.

"Hey I'll see you around Marie ok? Just call me ok?"

"Call you? How?"

Double Dee hands Marie the number and Marie nods at it.

"Be careful Marie I want to help just like I did when we were best friends."

Nazz gets up and hugs her tightly and hops on Kevins bike and they drove away.

"Hey Marie?"

"Yeah Double Dee?"

"Just how in the hell are we gonna take you home? HOW AM I GONNA GET HOME?!"

They hear a honk and sees Big Ed driving a chicken truck.

"Hi guys need a lift?"

They nodded and hopped in the truck.

"Wait you work at a chicken place?"

Double Dee asks him.

"Yep, I work as the mascot with Rolf."

Marie and Double Dee looks at him and they said.

"We're dead."

30 minutes Double Dee was at his house and he went into his room and begins to look at college's for him to go to and Marie walks into the same trailer her and her sisters lives in. May has to restart 11th grade while Lee whom has already graduated is working out late as a bartender. Once she walks in the trailer May was already asleep in her room and Lee was at work and will be home at 1:00 A.M as usual. Marie looks at the number and sighs as she changes into her pj shorts and her sports bra and lays in bed and thinks to herself.

"Why do I love you?"

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Cinnamon Rolls mishap

**This story is written by two authors, this chapter is written by the second author, ZoomZamZim.**

Double Dee's house, day, inside

It's early morning, Double Dee is seen in his room, he's reading about various colleges and deciding which ones he will go to. He hears a knock on his door and yells out saying.

"The door is open!"

The door slowly opens and Peridot enters and Double Dee hugs her and Peridot asks him.

"What's up clod bro?"

"Not much, I'm trying to see which college I can go too."

"Why's that an issue?"

Double Dee crouches down and leans in Peridot's face as he gives a solemn look to Peridot and tells her.

"We need financial support, we're middle class, but thanks to mom and dad…we're going to need all the help and hard work we can get to stay afloat financially."

Peridot looks saddened as she hears that and she looks down slightly.

"Do you think Mom and Dad will ever come back from their business trip?"

Double Dee shakes his head in sorrow when she asks him that. Double Dee then hugs her.

"Come now, let's bake us some cinnamon rolls"

Double Dee turns on the Radio as he and Peridot starts baking the cinnamon rolls and the Radio Announcer comes on.

"Good Morning Peach Creek, we will be starting our top tracks today. This morning's song is by Axel Reed!"

We see a montage set to Double Dee and Peridot having fun and even getting themselves smeared with dough.

 _As you know I'm a man of blues_

 _and I never believed in love_

 _I was fine just by myself_

 _and I had no desire to be in love_

 _In the moonless night_

 _I saw a ray of light_

 _You appeared with charm_

 _I can't resist_

 _I'm falling in love with you_

 _You're the one_

 _You are my woman_

 _from the minute I laid my eyes_

 _on you_

 _you're the woman_

 _'till the last day of my whole life_

 _Come on girl_

 _You are my woman_

 _from the day I laid my eyes_

 _on you_

 _You're the woman_

 _'till the last day of my whole life_

As soon as the song was over we hear a loud explosion that sends some shrapnel is flying everywhere, Double Dee tackles Peridot to get her out of the way of the explosion. Some of it damages the radio and causes it to be distorted. We see a silhouette and Double Dee yells out.

"Can someone please tell me what the heck is going?!"

Marie walks in and yells out. 

"Hi my home slice! Who's this squirt?!" 

"This is my sister, Peridot." 

"Hi Clod."

Marie waves and Double Dee then looks at her saying. 

"Anyways, we're going to need to repair that hole you blasted in the living room wall."

"I got that covered!

Marie takes out Plank and nails him on the hole.

"There, good as new!"

Double Dee face palms, while Peridot looks ticked off 

"For the Love of Clod, you need power tools to fix that you Ditz."

We see Jonny noticing Plank nailed on the hole and rips him from the hole and runs off with him.

Marie: Hi Weirdo!

Jonny didn't pay attention to while Double Dee is taking out the cinnamon rolls and puts them on a table tray and puts it on the table and everyone sits at the table.

"Let us pray…."

Double Dee says as he bows his head but Marie and Peridot doesn't do that and just wolf the rolls down. Double Dee looks dumbstruck as this happens.

"Do you all not care?"

Marie answers him with her mouth kinda full.

"I care more about the cinnamon rolls."

"I'm just hungry Big Bro." 

Peridot tells him while Double Dee is eating the cinnamon rolls, just when they're about to get the next batch they noticed that they're gone.

"Wait a minute, how the hell did that happen!?"

Double Dee yells out in confusion and Marie gasps.

"Who dares steal the cinnamon rolls, one of the greatest breakfast foods of all time!" 

"Notice the trail of foot prints Jack-Clod?"

She punches Marie's arm slightly while Marie is looking down and she notices something.

"Wait a minute…I know those foot prints…..they belong to that weird kid Jonny and Plank!"

Double Dee looks at her in dumbstruck and asks her.

"How do you know? It could be anyone's shoe?"

"The shoe prints has the name "Jonny-2X4" on it."

Marie tells them.

"Finally, she's starting to show some knowledge bro."

Peridot tell Double Dee while smirking.

Double Dee, Marie, and Peridot follow the foot prints and eventually find their way to Jonny's house as they walk in and Marie notices a huge red lever on the wall.

"What does this lever do?"

Both Peridot and Double Dee yells out.

"MARIE DON'T TOUCH THAT!" 

"It's not a red button, so it's safe." 

Marie pulls the lever and activates a trap door. Inside it is a massive dungeon. Jonny greats them dressed in a lab coat, Plank is wearing one too.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to my creepy basement." 

"This isn't some messed up horror movie is it?" 

Marie asks him while she has her head on her hands.

"Well, yes. "

Jonny tells them loud and proud.

"I knew it, you two owe me a dollar." 

She holds out her hand while smirking.

"We never even bet!"

Double Dee tells Marie while Peridot asks Jonny.

"Wait….which horror movie do you have in mind?"

"The Human Spider."

He answers and Peridot is so confused. 

"Never heard of it."

"You mean centipede, right? It's centipede, not spider."

Double Dee corrects Jonny and has this look of 'I'm bored can we go home.' 

"Oh no, I'm going to do something different. I'm going to sow you Ass to Ass to see how the gastric system works."

Jonny laughs manically as he says that …Double Dee then whacks him in the face with a frying pan.

"Ow, you broke my nose!"

Marie gets out a bat full of nails.

"WHERE YOU'D GET THAT!?"

Double Dee asks Marie in confusion.

"None of your damn business!"

Marie beats the crap out of Jonny with the bat, he is then sent flying through the ceiling from the final strike and yells out.

"10 out of 10 people, 10 out of fucking 10!"

Double Dee and Peridot whip out some score cards, Marie was expecting 10/10….but instead gets "Dumb-Clod".

"What the hell guys!" 

Double Dee looks up and asks.

"Anyways, you guys want to climb out of this dungeon?"

"I found an elevator."

"Peridot, I hope this isn't like the one Franklin Roosevelt used to get to his bedroom."

Double Dee looks at it and asks her.

"What do you mean Big Bro?"

"That elevator was make shift and he had to pull it by hand to get to a certain floor." 

Marie facepalms and begins to snicker.

"What's so funny?"

Double Dee asks Marie.

"I had the cinnamon rolls all along! Jonny must've put them in my back pocket or something!"

Double Dee and Peridot jumps into the elevator and hits the up button, leaving Marie behind.

"That was so awesome…wait….guys? GUYS!? WAIT I DIDN'T PUT THEM THERE! GREAT NOW I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE KANKER WAY!" 

**THIS WAS MADE BY ZOOMZAMZIM THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MADE BY INVADERALEXKAGAMINE! IT WILL FEATURE MARIE AND NAZZ AND DOUBLE DEE AND MORE INSANE ADVENTURES!**


	3. Chapter 3: Gym event

**This chapter is written by invaderalexkagamine.**

 **Good morning Peach Creek chapter 3: Gym event.**

three weeks into their summer break and three weeks after their graduation both Double Dee and Marie were making their way to the gym to go workout after being invited by Nazz. Double Dee and Marie arrives at the gym and walks in.

"Are you excited Marie?"

Marie smirks and answers him with a chuckle.

"Yeah I am."

They were introduced with Nazz hugging Double Dee and Marie and she had the biggest and brightest smile which made Marie's stomach flutter.

"It's so great to see you Double Dee!"

"It's great to see you too Nazz!"

Nazz looks at Marie and hugs her tightly.

"How are you!?"

Marie answers with a smile on her face.

"I'm doing good!"

Nazz smiles and takes Marie's hand which made Marie blush deeply.

"C'mon let's go get ready!"

Marie holds her gym clothes close to her while Nazz takes her to the girls locker room and Kevin was counting up how many people are gonna be in his team and he looks at Nazz and waves while smiling and Nazz waves back but wasn't smiling and Kevin loses his smile when he sees Marie and goes back to his counting. The girls arrived in the locker room and Nazz let's go of Marie's hand and she puts her gym bag down and opens it.

"How are things going?"

"What do you mean?"

Marie asks Nazz as she opens up her gym bag, getting out all her sports tank top and shorts.

"Like with Lee working and well you practically take care of May right?"

"Yeah kinda but things are going good I guess."

Nazz smiles and takes her shirt off and puts her white tank top and puts her hair in a pony tail and puts her sport shorts on and turns around and sees Marie tying her shoes and she smiles more and sees a scratch on Marie's arm.

"What happened?"

"What?"

Marie looks at the scratch.

"Oh this? I got it from Jonny and I had to escape from his dungeon due to a cinnamon rolls mishap."

Nazz puts a band-aid on it and hugs Marie.

"I don't want NO-ONE to hurt you. You are my best friend even though we don't talk much anymore!"

Marie blushes and hugs her back and walks out of the girls locker room and Marie looks inside the next room and sees a blue long-haired, tall, and is wearing a blue shirt and blue shorts and she was playing ping-pong. The girl name was Lapis Lazuli and she was the ping-pong champion, no one has never managed to beat her but Marie believes that Double Dee will beat her though since he is a hardcore player at ping-pong. Double Dee walks into the room where Lapis is in and waves at her as he gets out his paddle.

"Hello there I am assuming you are Ms. Lapis?"

Lapis nods and stops practicing and puts her paddle down.

"Yes, I am Lapis Lazuli. I am assuming you are gonna go against me?"

"That is correct."

Double Dee answers her.

"Alright then, but I won't go easy on you."

"Alrighty then miss."

Double Dee and Lapis started to play against eachother. In the main gym room there were balls all laid down on the center and there was Rolf, Jonny and Kevin were at the left side of the gym and on the right side of the gym it was Marie, Nazz and Peridot.

"Alright everyone today we are gonna play dodgeball boys vs. girls."

Kevin announces out to them.

"Hey Nazz-clod I thought we were gonna play badminton!"

"We were gonna play that but Kevin changed it."

"He chose the LAST game though!"

Marie tells Nazz in an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Yeah..I know."

Nazz looks down and but she quickly shows her bright smile once more.

"He is a cool dude!"

Marie thinks to herself.'Yeah but he hurts you mentally! I can be better than him!'

"Alright...3...2...1!"

Everyone grabbed a ball and Rolf takes down Peridot and Nazz takes down Rolf.

"Well, well, well! Plank ol' buddy our rival Kanker wanker is here!"

"Boy shut the fuck up!"

Marie yells out and throws the ball so hard as soon as it hits Jonny's face, Jonny begins to fly across the gym and lands against the wall and when ball bounces off of his face it left a ball imprint on his face and he falls on his face.

"Whoa dude awesome!"

Nazz yells out while giggling and Marie smirks and sees Kevin running up to Nazz and is about to throw it until Marie throws a ball that had caught on fire and a skull shows up on it and it hits Kevin in the chest and face so hard that most of his teeth falls and he falls down and is coughing blood.

"Yay we won!"

Peridot, Marie and Nazz yells out in glee and they highfives eachother. Kevin gets up and thumbs up and walks up to Nazz.

"Congrats babe."

He smiles and leans in to kiss Nazz and Nazz pushes him away.

"Thanks dude."

She had this annoyed tone in her voice and she went in the girls locker room to get changed.

"Look Kanker don't go hanging around Nazz without ME around got it?!"

"And what are you gonna do about it dickhead?"

Kevin goes and tries to punch Marie in face until Nazz comes out and he stops but he whispers to Marie."I'm gonna kill you then." He talks normal and asks Nazz."Ready to go baby?"

"Yeah Kevin."

She smiles and hugs Peridot and hugs Marie tightly and whispers in her ear.

"Talk to you later."

Marie tries to hide her blush that was rising and she whispers.

"Talk to you later."

Everyone leaves except Peridot, and Marie while Lapis and Double Dee were still playing ping-pong and it was the last round. It is the last round and if Double Dee makes it then he wins, Lapis was smirking as she was impressed with his playing and his mannerisms and eventually Double Dee wins and she says to him.

"Congrats you played well ummmm."

"Double Dee."

"Right Double Dee."

Lapis packs her stuff up and so was Double Dee.

"Well hope to play with you again soon."

"Yeah! It was nice playing with you Ms. Lazuli!"

"Please call me Lapis."

"Alright then!"

"Well see you later."

"Bye!"

Lapis leaves and Double Dee walks out and Peridot and Marie has these devilish smirks on their faces.

"What?"

Double Dee asks him.

"YOU LIKE HER!"

Both Marie and Peridot yells out at him while smiling and laughing.

"NO I DON'T!"

They were still laughing as they walked back home.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4: From sadness to happiness

**This Chapter is written by is ZoomZamZim**

On a warm summer night, the wind blows across a garden, we see Double Dee sitting on the back porch and he thinks to himself.

"Why do I feel so…alive? I don't think I've ever felt like this before…..it's as if I feel a new emotion. This is probably love. What is love? I think Love is when you start to desire to be with someone who cares about you very much and you want to spend the rest of your life with them. But does Lapis feel the same about me? She seems so prideful. Hell, do I even stand a chance at being hers?"

Double Dee clenches his fist in a look of despair with an audible crack, he looks down and sees he broke his glass of lemonade as he thinks once again.

"think I lost control…..oh well….I think I need to see Lapis again." 

He takes out gauze and bandages his hand up. Double Dee walks inside as he sees Peridot watching Treasure Planet.

"Float you clod, float! Who's in the way now Spider?! Who's in the way?!"

"Ah, watching kiddy movies I see."

Double chuckles as he watches her.

"Oh, Hi Big Bro. What's on your mind?"

"Well my feet's in the air and my head's on the ground. I'm really starting to wonder where is my mind. I really need to take a walk."

"O.K. Clod."

"Be in bed 9:00, O.K.?"

"O.K."

Double Dee takes out his phone and puts ear buds in it, he walks down the street and listens to some tunes. He then takes out the ear buds when he thinks he heard something.

"What the hell is that?!"

Double Dee runs towards the sound, he meets a brown haired girl a year older, she's trying to keep the noise down.

"Hey Double Dee right? Hey nice to meet you, but it's time to go. Bye!"

She tells him in such a rush.

"How do you-" 

"See you!"

Double Dee realizes she vanished and walks into the alleyway, what he sees is pretty horrific, he sees some street thugs killed in various ways, he notices that one of them is a 6 foot tall brute with white hair. Double Dee takes off his hat revealing he has long, spikey, brown hair.

"I don't know what this attacker did to you, but I hope you rest in peace."

Double Dee notices something's off and pauses, he notices the brute is twitching and realizes that said brute is a woman and was impaled with what looks like a stop sign.

"Y-you're still alive?!"

The brute gets up and tries to attack Double Dee with the stop sign that impaled them, Double Dee manages to split the weapon in two with his frying pan, but it's dented. The Brute then collapses dead from the blood-loss.

Double Dee sighs.

"Poor thing, I hope this managed to put you out of your misery."

Double Dee sighs and walks onward, he eventually comes to a diner and sits down, he starts reading the menu. He is seen hearing some gossip from a bunch of girls, one with Yellow Hair, one with Pink Hair, and one with Blue Hair.

Pink Head girl says.

"Hey, isn't she supposed to be here like 30 minutes ago?"

Blonde head girl says.

"How simple of you. Jasper was the most powerful out of all four of us, she'll be fine. It's not like she's powerhouse of all four of us."

Blue Head girl says.

"The hell are you talking about Blonde? She lost a ping pong match with that blue chick! Not to mention, that whacko kid with the woodblock managed to trick her with the coin behind the ear trick!"

Double Dee was getting nervous and mutters.

"Jasper?"

Double Dee has a sudden flashback to the brute killed with the stop sign.

"Oh no…"

We hear a voice from a waitress coming from next to him.

"May I take your order….sir?"

Double Dee turns and sees its Lapis. He looks nervous and startled.

"Oh, nice to see you again."

"Well same to you Double Dee."

"How did you get this job again?"

Double Dee asks her.

"Simple, my moms gave me the job and I've been working for them ever since."

She answers him.

"Where are they right now?"

"Those two cleaning the place, over there."

She points to the back, we see Pearl and Rose acting as busboys.

"Ah, so is there anything you want to do tonight?"

"Let's see."

Lapis walks up to Pearl and Rose, we cannot hear what they're saying but the look surprised and wave "hi" at Double Dee, he waves "hi" back confused to what they're talking about. Lapis then smiles and hi-fives both of them. She goes back to Double Dee.

"Ok, let's spend the night together."

"Wait, what?"

Double Dee stares at her in confusion.

"They gave me permission to hangout with you for a bit, come on, let's go."

They walk out of the restaurant and watch the creek as Lapis smiles at Double Dee. He's blushing as he's holding a massive jar of fireflies. They sit next to each other as Double Dee clutches the jar. 

"So, you're a really sweet boy."

Lapis said smirking a bit.

"I'm only that as long as you insist."

Lapis chuckles, Double Dee laughs too, only much more nervously.

"I'm a bit conflicted with something."

"Could you please name it?"

He asks her.

"Well part of me wants you as my rival and someone who can give me a fair match, after all being invincible is rather boring. The other part of me wants you as something else."

"What would that be?"

"Well this Double Dee." 

Lapis puts on some lipstick and kisses him. He blushes deeply. She gives him a sticky note.

"Call me sometime. M'kay?"

"Right Lapis."

As Lapis walks away, he notices that he accidently smashed the jar of fireflies.

"Aww Dammit!" He yells out.

Back at the house we see Peridot and Marie watching Alien, they just got to the part of the infamous chest buster scene. Peridot is hiding behind the couch in sheer terror. 

"Aww come on, it's not even that scary."

Marie tells to the now petrified Peridot.

"Oh god no, there's blood and guts everywhere!"

Peridot said trembling in fear.

"Yeah, and don't Aliens like that? I though you liked aliens."

"Not anymore. Oh gosh, this is just as frightening as the time you showed me that one manga with the Killer Clown and the Ants who turn you into them. You clod!"

Marie begins to laugh until Double Dee walks in with Lipstick on his lips. They instantly stop what they're doing. Marie and Peridot yells out 

"OH MY GOD!"

"What?" 

Double Dee asks them.

"You actually went on a date with someone, gosh I thought that dating girls was beneath you." 

Marie tells him giggling a little.

"Shut up." 

Peridot begins to sing.

"Lapis and Double Dee sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"So Double Dee, when's the honey moon?"

Marie asks him while laughing.

"Shut up."

He tells them once more and then he goes and sits in his room smiling as he puts on his mp3 player. He start's playing _"It must be love" by Madness_.


	5. Chapter 5: Strange love

**Invaderalexkagamine is writing this chapter.**

 **Good morning Peach Creek chapter 5: Traumitized for life.**

Summer vacation is about to end with only three more weeks left till Peridot goes back to school and Double Dee goes on to college and Marie going to go work at the auto parts store. So Marie and Peridot decided to go watch Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith.

"Okay Anakin shut up and think this through ok? You don't have to kill those children ok? You can just report all this to the council and don't have to murder them ok? Then you can be a Jedi knight and figure out how to make people immortal ok?!"

Peridot exclaims until Anakin kills all the children and she throws her popcorn up in the air yelling the word.'Clod' and Marie begins to laugh her butt off until all of the sudden up in Double Dee's room the radio starts to blast out music so loud the whole house was shaking.

"What the hell?"

Marie looks around and yells out to Double Dee.

"Yo Eddward turn the music DOWN!"

"Oh right sorry!"

Double Dee yells back and turns the music down and Marie and Peridot smiles and continues to watch the movie. When Anakin and Obi-Wan starts to fight eachother the music starts to blare out from Double Dee's room once again and this time it was so EXTRA loud it was making stuff fall down from the shelves and Marie and Peridot falls off of the couch and the popcorn falls on Peridots head and Maries soda spills on her pants, and she gets pissed off and she runs up to Double Dees room and was gonna unplug the radio that was playing.' _Hello'_ By Lionel Richie until she heard moaning of Double Dee and Lapis. Her eyes widens and she grabs Peridot and runs out of the house screaming.

"OH HELLLL NOOOO!"

"Wait hold on jack-clod! What is going on?!"

Peridot asks her and was trying to get out of Maries tough grip but fails.

"UMMM NOTHING LETS JUST LEAVE DOUBLE DEE AND LAPIS WITH THEIR ALONE TIME FOR A FEW HOURS!"

Peridot was so confused but she let it slide and they arrived at Nazz's house. Marie knocks on the door and Nazz answers while she was in her pj's and was smiling.

"Oh hey good morning dudes!"

"H-hey!"

Nazz looks at the now traumitized Marie in confusion and she looks at Peridot and asks her.

"What happened?"

"How in the meep morp should I know? I was just watching Star Wars and all of a sudden Marie picked me up and we started run out of the house and here we are."

Nazz nods and lets them come in and they see Kevin on the chair sleeping with an empty beer can and Peridot sits on the couch and stares at him. Nazz and Marie goes inside Nazz's room and Marie lays on her bed and her eyes were bloodshot and the bags under her eyes from her lack of sleep were showing.

"Dude what happened?!"

Nazz asks Marie and Marie looks at her and gave her this answer.

"They having the time of their life in there Nazz."

"What?"

"THEY WERE FUCKING EACHOTHER IN THERE!"

Nazz is both shocked and confused.

"Wait, wait, wait who?"

"Double Dee and Lapis."

"Wow, I told you they were gonna have it."

"I know but I was hoping you were wrong!"

Nazz giggles and puts on a black t-shirt with a white skull on it and black leggings and puts her hair up in a bun. Marie looks at Nazz and was blushing slightly and it wasn't just Nazz herself it was the shirt that she bought her two years ago that made her blush.

"You kept the shirt I bought you?"

She asks her and Nazz looks at the shirt she is wearing and nods with a smile on her face.

"Uh, yeah! I wear this like all the time dude!"

"But I don't see you wear it."

"Uh, yeah you don't because I wear this as pajama's!"

Marie and Nazz giggles and Nazz lays next to Marie which leads Marie to ask her.

"Hey so...The reason why you haven't been talking to me is because of my insanity and tomboyish acts right?

Nazz looks at her and sighs.

"Marie it isn't you it is just Kevin ok?"

"Why though?"

Nazz looks up and answers Maries question.

"Kevin hates it when I am with you due to his hellish jealousy and I don't want him mad. How we got together in a relationship I don't really know all I know is that we went out on a date two years ago and my parents likes us together and that is what happened. Marie, girl I still care about you and I want to hang out with you still! You are my best friend and have always been there for me even during the time when you had a crush on Double Dee and would get jealous when he is with me! But you wouldn't hurt me well not to hard."

"Hehe yeah you're right about that."

Nazz moves arm to where both hers and Maries hand were so close to eachother that they could hold hands. Marie was gonna hold her hand until they hear Kevin yelling out.

"WHAT THE HELL LITTLE GIRL?!"

Marie and Nazz gets up and runs out to the living room and sees Kevin trying to wash his devil mustache that Peridot drew on him and had poured sewer water on him. Marie and Nazz begins to laugh hard and Kevin growls at both Peridot and Marie and tells Marie.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!"

"We just came by here to see Nazz we had to ask her for something."

Marie answers him clearly lying to him but she didn't give two fucks about Kevin she hated him and knew that he would push and boss Nazz around, not letting Nazz have any freedom she swears to God that she would murder that son of a bitch and treat Nazz right.

"Right well dorks it's time for you to go we are having a party here next Friday so if you want to come you can and bring Double Dweeb here too."

Kevin tells both Peridot and Marie in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Wait really?"

Both Marie and Peridot asks him at the same time.

"Yes! Now shut up and leave!"

"Kevin!"

Nazz says his name and punches his arm slightly.

"Right, sorry just please leave alright."

They both nodded and Nazz hugs Marie.

"Call me ok?"

Marie smiles.

"Will do."

Peridot and Marie leaves and goes back to the house and Lapis leaves the house with messy hair and Marie thinks to herself.

 _'Alright time to screw shit up.'_

Marie and Peridot walks in and Double Dee was making tea.

"Oh hello girls I hope the ruckus didn't disturb you two."

He tells them with a smile and Marie asks him.

"Hey so what is the babies name gonna be? Is it gonna be a boy or a girl?"

Double Dee glares at her and face palms.

"I used protection!"

Marie laughs her ass off and walks home and Peridot asks Double Dee.

"Wait baby?"

When Marie got home she calls Nazz and discussed about what they are gonna do next Friday. Marie is gonna tell her on that how she feels about Nazz but she knew it is gonna fuck things up.


	6. Chapter 6: My sensei sockhead

**This chapter was written by ZoomZamZim.**

 **Good Morning Peach Creek 6 – My Sensei Sockhead**

It was a day after the events of the party announcement. We see Lapis walking with a boy, he appears to be at least a toddler, they're walking to a county fair.

"O.K., remember don't talk to strangers and avoid contact with anyone who seems untrustworthy, got it?"

Lapi tells to the little boy.

"You got it Big Sis."

He tells her with a bright smile on his face. 

"Alright, here's some money, go on some fun rides and buy some sweet tasting candy."

"Thanks, love you Big Sis."

Lapis: Love you too.

They hug and walk their separate ways as the small boy enter the carnival, he bumps into Rolf, who looks pissed off.

"Watch it!"

Rolf yells out at the little boy.

We finally see the boy, it's a younger version of Steven Universe.

"Sorry Mister…..I-I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

He tells him with a scared tone of voice.

"SHUT UP SMALL FRY! ROLF HATES KIDS LIKE YOU WHO DON'T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YAK HAIR AND GREAT NANO'S PUDDING!"

Rolf then proceeds to manhandle Steven as the small boy freaks out and panics…suddenly he expects Rolf to strike him, but he realizes Rolf was struck by something so hard that it broke some of his teeth.

"A-a tennis ball?"

Rolf looks at and looks up and sees Double Dee gives an unflinching walk as he moves towards Rolf who is coughing up a small trickle of blood.

"H-hey Edd-boy, were pals right? You wouldn't hurt the son of a shep-" 

Double Dee punches Rolf hard enough to draw a massive amount of blood from his face. Rolf cowers in fear as he sees Double Dee tower over him. Rolf is coughing up some of his teeth in the pool.

"You expect me to back down? I swore an oath to protect anyone from Kevin's gang. If they get in my way, they must stand aside or be cut down. You're no exception to that rule."

Double Dee tells him as he was about to finish about to finish the now terrified Rolf off….but they noticed that Steven crying is crying in the background, he looks frightened. Double Dee walks past Rolf and comes to Steven.

"Hey Fella, its ok. The bad man can no longer hurt you."

"Thank you mister."

"What's your name kid?"

"I'm Steven."

"It's nice to meet you Steven."

Double Dee smiles and so did Steven.

"Hey Sir, how did you get so strong?"

"Simple. I underwent training through Martial Arts."

Double Dee answers.

"Could you teach me Sir?"

He asks Double Dee and Double Dee smiles and nods.

"Certainly."

Double Dee and Steven walk away as Rolf is left bleeding and frightened on the ground. They eventually find a clearing outside the fair grounds.

"Now, I will train you, but why do you want to become a martial artist?"

Double Dee asks the young boy.

"I want to be strong enough to protect my friends, my two mothers, and my older sister."

"I actually accept that. Let's begin our training Steven." 

We see a montage of Double Dee training Steven in various different ways set to the song "Osu! Shugyou'ssu" from Hunter X Hunter. After the song plays Double Dee and Steven chuckle a bit.

"I respect your courage Steven…" 

Double Dee makes a solemn face and Steven looks concerned at him.

"...you know, your state of mind reminds me of myself when I was younger."

"Really?" 

Steven looks up at him.

"Yes, in a way, were not so different."

Steven smiles in an innocent, cute manner and Double Dee smiles as well. 

"Speaking of which, I wanted to ask, who is your Big Sister? Could you tell me about her?" 

Double Dee asks him.

"Well she's-"

"Steven?!"

Steven was cut out by a familiar voice and Double Dee sees Lapis running up to Steven and holds the little boy.

"Oh my god, you're safe! What happened!?"

"I ran into a big scary man, but this nice guy saved me."

Lapis blushes uncontrollably when she realizes that Double Dee saved her younger brother.

"Thank you Double Dee. You're such a pure cinnamon roll." 

"You're welcome."

Double Dee smiles big.

"Wait a minute….this is Double Dee!?"

Steven asks Lapis out of confusion.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend."

She answers as Double Dee blushes happily as Lapis hugs and kisses Double Dee, Steven tries to hide his eyes. Lapis winks at Double Dee as she walks away. Marie and Peridot walk up to Double Dee and Marie asks him.

"What happened? Why do you have Blue lipstick on your face again? Oh dear god you had sex again right?!"

Double Dee chuckles and face palms.

"I saved Lapis' little brother and got a kiss…..I think it cements both my status as one of Kevin's rivals and an ally to Lapis."

Marie claps slowly and pats Double Dee's back.

"I'm so fucking proud of you."

"...Right." 

He tells her looking at her with little amuse.

"I can buy a drink for celebration."

She said while smiling and shows him 50 dollars. 

"Which drink, it better not be alcoholic."

"I'll buy you orange juice."

She answers him and Double Dee smiles slightly.

"O.K then." 


	7. INTERMISSION CHAPTER

**INTERMISSION CHAPTER WHILE THE TWO AUTHORS ARE WORKING ON CHAPTHER 7 AND 8 AND IT IS A SPOOF OF THE HITMAN'S BODYGUARD WITH RYAN REYNOLDS AND SAMUEL JACKSON BUT WITH MARIE AND DOUBLE DEE**

 **THIS HAS BEEN WRITTEN BY THE TWO AUTHORS ZOOMZAMZIM AND INVADERALEX KAGAMINE. ALSO YES THIS IS IN SCRIPT FORM AND IS A SPOOF OF THE TRAILER SO IT IS LIKE A TRAILER OK?**

 **(At the warehouse Double Dee is in his detective uniform and he goes and explains to Marie that he needs to protect her during the dangerous mission)**

Double Dee: Look my job here is to protect you and make you sure that you are out harms way!

Marie: **(Laughs really hard)**

Double Dee: **(Punches her in the nose)**

Marie: Owch! MOTHERFUCKER!

 **(Double Dee begins to walk out)**

Double Dee: Try and last ONE hour without me!

Marie: Fuck you!

Blonde hair girl: EAT HIS ASS!

Marie: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!

 **(Marie and Double Dee are at the roof)**

Double Dee: Whoa, whoa, we need to find a more intellegent way to get down from up here-

Marie: **(She runs and jumps off the roof and grabs the railing but loses grip and lands inside the railing but falls down)** MOTHERFU- **(She lands in the dumpster)**

 **(After the title appears Double Dee approaches Marie)**

Double Dee: Marie are you ok?!

Marie: **(Is dizzy)** Man I'm having flashbacks to a certain cartoon!

Double Dee: Which one?

Marie: Gumby!

Double Dee: **(Face palms)**

 **(Double Dee is talking to a cashier at a restraunt while Marie was shooting bad guys)**

Double Dee: She ruins the word 'motherf-er'!

Marie: MAN SCREW YOU TOO!

 **(In the car)**

Marie: **(Is holding a gun)** I'm gonna blow your god-damn head off Eddward if you don't start up this damn car!

Double Dee: Well if you say 'Please' then-

Marie: Well then PLEASE for Anime superhero's motherfucking god PLEASE!

Double Dee: OK WHY ARE WE ALWAYS YELLING?!

 **(15 minutes later Double Dee flies out through the windshield of their car and Marie stares at him with both a worried look and a blank stare)**

Double Dee: Son of a bitch that hurt! ALSO I WANTED TO MAKE THIS RIGHT!

Marie: **(Her mouth then widens in surprised)** Yo what happened to the seatbelt rule!? Also DAMN SON YOU CUSSED! I AM SO PROUD YOU PASSED MY CLASS!

 **THIS WILL BE PREMIERED ON INVADERALEXKAGAMINES YOUTUBE CHANNEL CALLED INVADERALEXTHM VA JUST FOR THE DAMN FUN OF IT.**


	8. Chapter 7: The party

**This chapter is written by Invaderalexkagamine**

 **Good morning Peach creek chapter 7: Girls like Girls**

 _ **Look up 'Girls like Girls' by Hayley Kiyoko to get a better understanding of this chapter.**_

 _ **AND YES I KINDA GOT LAZY WITH THE ENDING I'M SORRY! I WAS SICK AT THE TIME**_

The day has finally arrived and Marie is getting ready for Kevins party, the day when Marie tells Nazz how she feels even though Nazz is dating that douchebag Kevin. Kevin would be checking girls out and not let Nazz be herself and sometimes when he is drinking he would yell at her. Kevin is an ok dude sometimes but he can be a dick towards everyone except for Nazz...Sometimes. Marie puts on her black t-shirt with a white skull on it, her blue jean jacket and her denim jeans with holes on them and to top it off with her outfit she puts on her black beanie and her punk rock boots and then gets on her motorcycle and starts to head towards Nazz's house. She turns on her radio and the song.'Girls likes Girls' by Hayley Kiyoko starts to play and she begins to sing.

 _ **"Stealing kisses from your missus**_

 _ **Does it make you freak out?**_

 _ **Got you fussing, got you worried**_

 _ **Scared to let your guard down**_

 _ **Boys, boys**_

 _ **Tell the neighbors I'm not sorry if I'm breaking walls down**_

 _ **Building your girl's second story, ripping all your floors out.**_

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 _ **Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you**_

 _ **Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new**_

 _ **Isn't this why we came? Gotta get with you**_

 _ **Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new**_

 _ **Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new"**_

Marie arrives at the house with Double Dee and Peridot at the entrance and she finishes singing while she parks her bike and steps out to see Double Dee and Peridot.

"What is up my little dorks?!"

She asks them while smiling.

"Oh we're doing great Marie and by the way Marie you look fantastic!"

Double Dee tells her with a huge smile on his face and Peridot thumbs up while saying.

"You look nice for once jack-clod."

"Why thank you guys!"

Marie messes Double Dee's hair while he rings the door bell and both Nazz and Kevin answers the door and Nazz greets them and leads them in. All of Kevins friends were there including Rolf, Jonny and Plank sitting out in the living room talking to eachother. Marie and Nazz sits together on the couch and they begin to talk to eachother while Double Dee talks to Lapis whom is serving food to everyone and Peridot plays a game on her 3DS. After only just 10 minutes into the party Marie was already bored and yawns.

"You're bored too dude?"

Nazz asks her while giggling.

"Yep I sure am. I mean just I only know TWO of the people here and that would be sheep boy and the stupid weirdo! Who even ARE these guys?!"

Marie looks at everyone and then looks back at Nazz and Nazz answers.

"Kevin's friends, hey wanna go to the pool and swim?"

Marie nods and smiles.

"HECK YEAH!"

The two girls went up the stairs to Nazz's room and Nazz gets out her purple and black bathing suit and Marie just takes her pants off and only had her boxers on and took her main shirt off and left her tank top on. She turns around and sees Nazz's bare back and she felt the urge to just kiss Nazz but she turns it down and didn't look while Nazz is getting ready. When Nazz got ready they went outside to the pool.

 _ **[Verse 2]**_

 _ **Always gonna steal your thunder**_

 _ **Watch me like a dark cloud**_

 _ **On the move collecting numbers**_

 _ **I'ma take your girl out**_

 _ **We will be everything that we'd ever need**_

 _ **Don't tell me, tell me what I feel**_

 _ **I'm real and I don't feel like boys**_

 _ **I'm real and I don't feel like boys**_

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 _ **Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you**_

 _ **Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new**_

 _ **Isn't this why we came? Gotta get with you**_

 _ **Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new**_

 _ **Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new**_

Marie and Nazz jumps into the pool and began to swim with Marie dunking Nazz under water and Nazz splashing Marie they were having the time of ther lives. Marie smirks and goes underwater and kept out of Nazz's sight.

"Marie?"

She swims around until a huge splash happened and Marie was washed up into the stairs and her head got stuck in the stairs. Nazz tries to get Marie's head unstuck until Kevin picks her up and holds her tightly.

"What's up Nazz?! Enjoyed my awesome entrance?!"

He asks her while laughing and she only gives out a small smile while Marie had finally got her head out of the stairs. She looks at the two and she wasn't just jealous nope it's just the way he just came in the pool. She doesn't MIND him being around her and Nazz but it is when he knows when to show up and when not to but in this case HE just ruins her day due to him showing up! Doesn't he have a party to go to? Well it doesn't matter apparentally to him. After a few minutes of swimming around Nazz and Marie got out and sat next to eachother while Kevin walks back inside the house Marie looks at Nazz and sees a bruise on her arm.

"What happened?"

Marie questions Nazz with a sense of worry in her voice.

"Kevin just played hard on me that's all."

Marie looks at her still and she looks down at the pool.

"Y'know...If you are not happy you can leave him.."

Nazz looks down a bit and nods.

"Yeah, I know."

Marie smiles a little and tickles her.

"COME ON SMARTY SMILE ALREADY!"

Nazz starts to laugh and falls over on her back as Marie gets on top of her still tickling.

"OK, OKAY MARIE YOU WON YOU FREAKING WOON!"

Nazz yells out while laughing and Marie stops and smiles looking at Nazz's eyes and Nazz looks into Marie's beautiful blue eyes and smiles more. They slowly leaned in to kiss until Kevin pulls Marie back and pushes her down onto the ground and kicks her as he yells at Nazz.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! OF ALL PEOPLE YOU ARE WITH HER?! THE SLUT BAG WHORE?!"

Marie looks at Kevin grabbing on Nazz and her anger grew more and more to the point she was gonna go into her full out murderous rage mode. Nazz looks at Marie with sadness and scared in her eyes and looks Kevin.

"LOOK AT ME NAZZ! YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH DUMB SHIT FOR TODAY! HANGING OUT WITH THIS IDIOT!"

Kevin was about to touch Nazz again until Marie tackles him and begins to punch his face in with all her might and strength. Thoughts of her and Nazz being together, the days they have been through. The pain, the suffering, everything is all she could think about. She has been waiting for this moment until Nazz pulls Marie back while Kevin's face was well beaten up with his nose broken and some of his teeth fallen out. Nazz looks at Marie's bloody lip and black eye and starts to cry until Marie pulls her in to kiss and Nazz kisses her back. Double Dee was blocking the window so no one can see what had just happened.

"What happened clod?"

Peridot asked Double Dee.

"Well nothing but love has happened."

Marie and Nazz stopped kissing eachother and hugged eachother so tightly.

"I love you Marie.."

"I love you too Nazz.."

After a few hours Marie was all cleaned up and she hugs Nazz goodbye and kisses her while smiling as she gets on her bike and leaves the house. Double Dee and Peridot was standing next to Nazz and Peridot asks her.

"Alright who is the guy in the relationship?"

"WHAT?!"

Nazz yells out.

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**


End file.
